


Doggo

by KebinMoon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, Dongju is scared of doggos, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anywhom im soft, like maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Basically Youngjo and Hwanwoong adopt a dog.The softest.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 45





	Doggo

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off that video clip of Ravwoong and Dongju at that dog cafe where Hwanwoong is having the time of his life, Youngjo is fonding, and Dongju is lowkey scared. Anyways enjoy, also this is not edited so yEET.

Youngjo had known Hwanwoong for five years, they had been best friends for four and boyfriends for two of those years. They moved in shortly after they started dating, they knew they could handle it after having known each other for so long. It was just recently that they had begun talking about finding someone else to join their lives. It was first brought up when Youngjo mentioned missing his childhood dog who had passed on a few years prior. A dream had reminded him of his beloved Sunny, a cute, energetic little pomeranian mix, fluffy and pristine white. It led them to talk about it for months before Hwanwoong and Youngjo agreed it would be nice to have a dog around to keep them company and have extra big cuddles with.

All of that had ended them up in their current situation, at a dog rehab facility. All the dogs in the place were rescued, either from the streets or from bad homes. They were re-trained by volunteers and were much more relaxed than when they had been brought in, according to the manager. Who brought the young couple to an even younger volunteer who introduces himself as Dongju.

“So what exactly are you here for,” Dongju says with a surprisingly deep voice.

“Well, we are looking to adopt,” Hwanwoong announces excitedly.

“How exciting!” Dongju cheers, “We have many options, but first I’ll have to ask a few questions,” they nod in agreement. “Are there any children in the home?” he starts.

“No and no plans for it in the future,” Youngjo answers easily.

“Alright good, how often is at least one of you home? Some of our dogs require a little more around the clock attention,” The young volunteer explains.

“We both work but we’re never gone from the house for more than a few hours during the day, so we aren’t really looking for a puppy or a dog who needs constant attention, but that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t take good care of it.” Hwanwoong tells him in earnest.

“Alright, let me go gather some of the dogs I think would be best for you two and we’ll see from there,” DOngju informs them walking off through another door.

“This is so exciting babe!” Youngjo cheers.

“I know, sometimes I forget how much I love dogs but I’m really happy about this and I think it’ll be great,” Hwanwoong agrees, gripping the older’s hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

“As long as I have you everything will be perfect, I have no doubts,” Youngjo responds, making the younger blush bright red, “I love that I can still make you blush like we just started dating. You’re so cute and perfect Woong, I love you,” Youngjo continues with stars in his eyes staring at the younger.

“I love you too Jo, you’re amazing. Now let’s find our perfect doggo,” Hwanwoong encourages as Dongjo opens the door back open to let in about 7 dogs. They chuckle watching the hoard of them run excitedly into the room and, much to their amusement, a frantic Dongju startling at the yips and jumping.

“Wait, why do you volunteer here if you’re afraid of the dogs?”Youngjo inquires, getting up to pet them all.

“I’m not exactly afraid of dogs per se, but I’m more of a fan of quiet dogs you could say, that don’t jump. But I still love them and volunteering here is really fun and rewarding so I deal with it,” Dongju tells him.

“I wish I had a smaller version of you that I could put in my pocket and take home, you are adorable Dongju,” Hwanwoong says excitedly, making the younger one turn red in the face.

“Well I do have a shorter twin brother?” he suggests with a shy laugh.

“Oh my gosh really?!” Hwanwoong gasps.

“He’s just joking, don't listen to him,” Youngjo waves his boyfriend off, “so what are their names and what breeds?” he asks.

“Well we have Cleo, she’s an older gal around 8 and she’s a Boston Terrier, then there’s Charlie, he’s a bit younger around 3 and a Bull Mastiff, but he is a very relaxed dog for being so young. Then that one sitting on you now Hwanwoong is Shadow a dachshund, she’s about 5 very chill but still excitable obviously and extremely loving. Alright over by you Youngjo is Boo, he’s a 5 year old King Charles Spaniel, and next to him is Milo he’s a Doberman and around 6. That over there on the ground is 4 year old Chuu, she’s a Tosa, they’re amazing guard dogs but as you can see aren’t the most hyperactive and are also huge softies. Lastly is a Basset Hound, her name is Hero and she’s around 5 as well,” Dongju goes through all the dogs.

“Well, they all seem very sweet, and aren’t too over excited, so Youngjo which do you think?” Hwanwoong asks.

“We should probably spend a bit of time with them before we really decide, but I’m not so sure about one as big as Charlie, Milo or Chuu, though they are adorable,” Youngjo assesses.

You may worry about that but, as long as you have an easy access yard or dog park, they are pretty easy to handle,” Dongju insists.

“I’m not eliminating them just yet, and we do have a yard and a dog park a few blocks from us, so I guess it would work. Only that we’d have to clear out some space,” Youngjo replies.

“Alright. Here are some treats to feed them and I will be in and out just find me when you’ve decided, you have an hour with them,” Dongju hands them a few bite size treats for the dogs and carefully slips out to tend to others.

“Time to bond!” Hwanwoong cheers as Boo jumps up on him and cuddles up. Hero jumps up and lays her head on top of Youngjo’s lap, meanwhile Shadow is jumping at Woong asking for kisses.

“Hey, you, don’t get fresh with him, he’s mine,” Youngjo jokes.

“Oh stop being such a jealous baby, baby. After all she kisses me better than you,” Hwanwoong teases, chuckling.

“How dare you! That’s it I’m ruling Shadow out!” Youngjo declares, puffing out his chest with pride.

“Calm down you giant toddler. I agree though, we both need to bond with our dog and Shadow seems to only be on the Woong express here,” the younger remarks as Youngjo tries to reach over and pet the dachshund only to be snapped at.

“Well if we are actually ruling them out, I’m gonna add Milo, Chuu and Cleo to the list, none of them seem too interested in either of us,” Youngjo names the dogs sitting close by for treats but are otherwise unenthused.

“That leaves us between, Hero, Boo and Charlie,” Hwanwoong concludes, petting away at Boo who is now sitting up in his lap.

“I think not Charlie, he’s sweet but he’ll take up more space and we don’t exactly have a manor,” Youngjo brings up again.

“Yeah, he’s a sweetheart but too big for us to handle. Okay, Boo and Hero, you two have to wow us now,” Hwanwoong looks at both of them, Hero rolls over onto her side while Boo climbs over onto Youngjo sniffing at him and trying to get pets.

“Hey, you guys make a decision yet?” Dongju comes back in making the dogs jump up again, but Hero remains plopped in her spot.

“Well, we’ve narrowed it down to Hero and Boo, they are the sweetest and seem to really like us,” the younger answers him.

“Nice, well I’ll take the others out back to play,” Dongju responds, whistling for the other five to follow while Woong and Youngjo hold onto Hero and Boo.

The couple stay for another thirty minutes before finally deciding which dog they want to bring home to be theirs. Dongju makes the paper signing easy and on the way back to their house they stop at the pet store to buy supplies for her. Once they arrive home Youngjo gets all the new supplies situated while Hwanwoong plays outside with her before bringing her in for dinner.

“Come on Boo, this is your bowl, and here’s your bed, although I don’t doubt Woong will have you in our bed by the end of the week,” Youngjo walks her through all her things while she sits wagging her tail happily at her new home.

“Hey just because we bought her a bed doesn’t mean Boo can’t sleep in our bed too,” Hwanwoong argues having heard his name.

“Of course peanut, now we also need dinner, order in?” Youngjo offers.

“Yeah, I’ll call for pizza,” Hwanwoong agrees, it’s been a long day for both of them and it’d be easier to do a simple meal instead of cooking on Boo’s first night.

“She’s perfect isn’t she?” Youngjo smiles, “her little brown spots on her white fur, and she’s so soft,” he stares in wonder at his newest love.

“Yes, she is. Our beautiful little princess!” Hwanwoong crashes onto the couch with them, causing Boo to jump up on him and lick at his face.

“How cute!” Youngjo practically squeals.

They stay like that for the rest of the night, eating their pizza and cuddling with the newest addition to their house. Boo takes to them well, loving the affection she receives from the couple. By the time they turn in Hwanwoong is carrying Boo with them to their bed to sleep, Youngjo just sighs and let’s it happen because he loves her as well.

They’ve had Boo for about two months, the couple consider themselves having completely settled with her. Each of them grew a strong bond with her, Hwanwoong walking her in the morning before work and Youngjo taking her on little walks at night before dinner. She sleeps in the bed with them every night, but when they’re gone she spends time in her own bed. Boo quickly becomes the queen of their household, and Youngjo, Woong and all their friends love her too much to deny her anything. The little spaniel is as spoiled as it gets living in the HwanJo household. Although, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Peanut I’m home! Where are you?” Youngjo hears no answer as he throws his work backpack onto the couch. “Boo, where’s my little princess?” he calls out again. No answer. He walks further into the house and sees no evidence either of them are home. His worry spikes for his loves, Youngjo tramples up the stairs and slams into their bedroom.

“Damn Jo, where’s the fire?” Hwanwoong grumbles sleepily, Boo poking her head up beside him, Youngjo sighs relieved.

“You didn’t answer me, I was worried,” Youngjo states.

“Aw baby. Did you hear that princess? Daddy missed us,” Hwanwoong says in his puppy voice to Boo.

“Yes, I did. Now scooch, I want to be snuggled too,” Youngjo insists, crawling in behind Hwanwoong and holding him tight.

“How was your day baby?” Woong asks, turning around in his arms to give Youngjo a delicate kiss.

“Stressful, glad I’m home with you,” at that Boo climbs over Hwanwoong and curls up in the space between them.

“You mean us?” the younger chuckles.

“Yes of course, I love you too Boo,” Youngjo coos stroking the dog’s soft fur.

“I love you baby,” Hwanwoong looks up at the older, holding him.

“I love you too peanut, how was your day?” Youngjo inquires.

“I got sick in the middle of the day, I came home early and have been cuddling with Boo since then,” he explains.

“My peanut is sick, and you didn’t think to call me?” Youngjo shoots a soft glare at the boy next to him.

“I’m okay, I just got some nausea, now can we please enjoy cuddling with Boo,” he curls closer into his boyfriend’s chest, enjoying the warmth it brings, not forgetting to slip a hand down to pet Boo as well. Getting a dog is the best idea Youngjo could’ve ever had, their family feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was soft enough, also hope it was good lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you want to see more of me or be my friend ;) :) follow me on twitter @kebmoontrash


End file.
